Lost in the Delivery
by cembria
Summary: This is an AH/AU story. Eric owns a tattoo shop and is in love with his FedEx delivery girl Sookie. Will their relationship be over before it starts or will they get a happy ending? I put some lemonade in here I hope its refreshing.


**E-POV**

Two years I have been ordering shit I don't need just so I can see her face and talk with her for a few minutes. Two years I have been in love with the FedEx delivery girl and have never acted on it. It's been 18 months since I have slept with a woman because I have been so in love with the delivery girl. I am in a loving, devoted, monogamous relationship… of course she doesn't know it yet, but she will! I have big plans.

I opened my tattoo shop early so I could set up. It was balls hot even at 8am, but that's what I get for living in Arizona. I looked at the appointment book and either canceled or moved everything for the day before my sister could get here and question me. She has teased me relentlessly about my obsession with Sookie the FedEx girl for well over a year now. Even saying that my constant ordering of bullshit is bad for business, However when she gets like that I just threaten to not finish the 'my little pony' piece I'm doing on her side and she shuts right up. Pam loves tattoos but they take her forever to get because she can only sit for 30 minutes at the most before she accuses me of trying to kill her. I can't even think of another artist that would be willing to touch her, that's how big a pain in the ass she is.

I walked into my office and debated which shirt to wear… the black razor back wife beater that shows off my art or the long sleeved button up that covers most of it. I have noticed Sookie enjoying the view on more than one occasion so I went with the tank. I took a moment to really look at my tattoos and enjoy their beauty. I have one sleeve that is dedicated to Norse mythology and one that is dedicated to my hero Dracula. My chest, back, legs and neck are more of a Hodge podge from over the years. My favorite will always be my first tattoo. Pam is 11 years younger than me, so when I turned 18 and wanted to get a tattoo I asked her what I should get. She said she would draw it for me and I indulged her like the excellent big brother that I am. What my sister brought back to me was a lovely blond fairy… it was a little feminine for my taste, but I just felt like I should get it. Now it rests on my left shoulder blade. I can't help but think that the fairy that Pam drew 13 years ago looks a lot like Sookie. Now that could be wishful thinking, but I'm going with it.

I took the little box of diamond earrings out of my desk to look at one more time before I started on some paperwork. I was all ready to set my plan into motion. Today is the day that I tell Sookie (last name to be determined) how I feel!

**S-POV**

I woke up late and was in a rush all morning. I graduated a year ago from ASU with my degree in accounting and should had quit and gotten a real job then. Accept I'm in love with a regular on my delivery route. His name is Eric Northman and he owns 'Viking Tattoos' on Mill. I have been bringing him packages at least 4 times a week for the last 2 years. I took a vacation with my roommate Amelia after graduation and I found that even after just a week I missed him.

He would never think of me that way though, I'm sure I'm not his type. I have no tattoos. I don't even have my ears pierced. I like sun dresses and tanning and he likes black shirts and sunscreen because I guess sun damages tattoos. However we both have similar tastes in music, food, movies, books and hobbies. When my Gran died 9 months ago he sent a huge donation to the decedents of the glorious dead in her name. It was really touching because most people would have sent flowers of a card, but he sent something that Gran would have really appreciated. He even tried to do it anonymously, but I pestered Maxine Fortenberry until she caved and told me that he even drove all the way down here and dropped the check off in person. She said he looked like a hoodlum, But seemed like a sweet boy. I knew who she was talking about even before she gave me the name.

I pulled my shitty nova up to the FedEx building and got to my truck. I was amazed when it was completely full and I only had one stop to make… Viking Tattoo on Mill! I was ecstatic. Not only will I be able to maybe spend more than 10 minutes talking to Eric but this is also going to be a short day. I headed to my destination with a huge smile on my face. I was going to see my boyfriend… he may not know it, but in my head that's what he is.

**E-POV**

"Eric, what the fuck?" Pam asked as she stomped into my office with the appointment book in her hand.

"What?" I asked, know exactly what the issue was.

"Why does everyone have a full booking today accept you… in fact you have no appointments. Oh and never put you stupid chicken scratch handwriting in my appointment book again or I will have your balls as a mantel piece." I just rolled my eyes at her dramatics and said.

"I have something to do today. Why don't you take my credit card and go shopping?" She looked excited for about one second before she said.

"Why don't you want me here?" I tried to feign innocence and said.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you; I just want to reward you. You haven't been blisteringly lazy in over a month and if I am not wrong I'm pretty sure I saw you take out the trash last week." She looked thoughtful for a moment and said.

"It smelled like peas… I hate peas." She seemed to accept my excuse and held out her hand. I bestowed the plastic to her and she squealed a little before she grabbed her purse out of my desk and skipped out the door to spend my money on shit she doesn't need or will only wear once. Oh well, all for the greater good right?

I walked out to the floor and tossed Pam's book at her apprentice Felicia. She said if I get to have apprentices than she should also. I however fail to see the need to be an apprentice of answering the phones, but whatever it makes Pam happy so be it. I took a seat at my station ignoring Clancy and Stan who were already working on their first appointments while I stared longingly at the back door. I know they knew what I was doing, but unlike Pam they had the good sense to keep it to themselves. I jumped from my seat when I heard the service bell ring and ran towards the door. I heard Stan laughing, but I chose to ignore it. I whipped the door open and said.

"Morning Sookie!" I sounded way too excited; I needed to dial it back a little.

"Hey Eric, you're my only stop to day. You filled my truck!" She laughed as she brought the first box into the storage room. I ordered packing peanuts… lots of them. I wanted to fill her truck, but not have her throw out her back. I helped her with the boxes like I always do and when we finished up I asked.

"Hey do you have some time today?" Ya that's me… smooth. She lit up like a Christmas tree and said.

"Ya I have lots of time today, you were my only stop." I smiled and took her hand in mine. I felt like I was on fire while I guided her into my office. I sat her on the leather couch and took the seat next to her stretching myself out so she could see me in all my glory before I asked.

"I was wondering if you would let me pierce your ears? I know you said you weren't ready for ink, but I thought this might be a good jumping off point." She looked thoughtful and drew her perfect, full, pouty bottom lip into her mouth. It made me want to run my thumb along it and release it before capturing it with my own mouth. I was gearing up to go into another full on Sookie fantasy when, thank God she answered.

"Ya that sounds fun. How much will I owe you?" I smiled at her and said.

"Nothing Sookie, it's on the house." She smiled again as I got the supplies I needed and set them on the table in front of the couch. I grabbed her thighs spinning her tiny body to face me, I felt her breath hitch and then saw her blush when I did it. It was good to know that I had a similar affect on her that she had on me, at least in person that is.

I took the felt tip pen and made the little marks on her ears so they would line up. I took that time to cup her cheeks and brush the little stray strands of hair out of her face, like I have dreamed about doing while we stand in my kitchen eating breakfast, her standing in one of my old t-shirts covering her growing body as she carries our child and we have another little blond baby running around our feet. _Focus Northman! _

I slip on the black latex gloves and clean her ears. Then I loaded the first of the very expensive diamond earrings I bought for her into the piercing gun. I noticed her start to tense up as I brought it up to her ear. I cupped the side of her face and whispered.

"Shhh, it's cool this won't even hurt." We were staring into each other's souls it seemed as I pierced the first ear. I don't even think she noticed me loading the gun and doing the second ear. I set the stuff down and removed my gloves before I ran my hands on her ears, down to her neck and resting them on her shoulders. We were both breathing kind of heavy. I have never had giving someone a piercing feel quite so intimate before. In fact I think I need a smoke.

"That was it?" she asked bringing her hand up to her ear and fingering the jewelry.

"Ya, that was it. Not so bad huh?" I handed her a mirror and she smiled and said.

"No it's not bad at all… perfect in fact." I smiled as I took in the look of wonder on her face. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment, but I knew that might cross a line and send her running. So instead I decided to open up an 'outside of her job' relationship option.

"Sookie, can I ask you something?" She looked up at me with a smug look and said.

"You just did." I laughed; her sense of humor was one of my favorite things about her.

"Well then…" I dramatically rolled my eyes, causing her to giggle. "I was wondering if I could see you sometime outside of work hours?" She looked stunned and leaned towards me and whispered.

"Like a date?" I whispered back… because I guess that was what we were doing now.

"That was along the lines of what I had in mind." _I also want to marry you and fill you with babies…._ I thought to myself, but that would be too much for this second. She was about to answer when Pam literally kicked in my office door and ruined 2 years worth of Sookies opinion of me in less than 5 minutes.

"Eric! I knew you wanted to get me out of here! Hello FedEx girl." She looked appraisingly at Sookie taking in the fresh piercings and Tiffany's earrings that even in the dim light she could tell you the size and clarity of.

"Oh Hello." Sookie said a little taken back and held her hand out to greet my sister. All I could do was sit back and watch my whole world crumble around me.

"Oh Eric, she is so precious! Now are you going to fuck her so you can finally move on?" She turned to Sookie and said. "My brother has wanted to fuck you for years." Sookies hand dropped and I saw the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at me like I just kicked her puppy. Great… this is just GREAT! Now she thinks I wanted her as some sort of conquest. Pam was looking at Sookie completely oblivious to the level of hurt on her face and continued.

"You know we have been taking bets for when he will actually fuck you. I will have to check the spread sheet, but I think Stan will win." Sookies eyes flicked to me with something akin to hatred and distain. I watched as tears started to fall from her face, and my heart shattered. I had lost the only woman I ever loved other than Pam (which at this moment was questionable) before I ever had her. I grabbed Pam shoulders turning her towards me and yelled.

"Pamela what the fuck!"

"What Eric? 2 years we have watched you be all gooney eyed over this chick and now you can fuck her and we can all move on!" _it is rude to murder your sister, it is rude to murder your sister, it is rude to murder your sister._ I had to say over and over in my head as I tamped down the white hot rage inside of me.

I looked back at where Sookie had been, it was now empty… I couldn't even go to her and try to explain how wrong my sister was about my intentions. I had nothing, no last name, no phone number… I didn't even have an idea which part of the valley she lived in. I. HAVE. NOTHING! And if I have learned anything about her over the years it's that she is stubborn and if she sets her mind to something it will most likely never change. I had lost her… I will most likely never see her again. The pain in my chest is almost unbearable. This must be what dying is going to feel like. Look back at my sister with venom in my voice and hiss.

"I love her and now thanks to you… SHE IS GONE FOREVER!" Pam snorts at me and says.

"Oh please Eric…" I cut her off and stomp to my desk ripping the locked drawer literally out sending shit flying everywhere. I pick up the second jewelry box that has been sitting in there for well over a year chucking it at Pam, not caring if it hits her or hurts her. She looks at me curiously and picks it up, Looking at the beautiful antique engagement ring that I bought for Sookie. Pam looked at me with an actual emotion on her face and said.

"Oh Eric…" her voice was soft, but I was to broken to care if she was sorry. I grabbed my keys and yelled.

"Fuck off Pamela." As I stomped out the door to my black Dodge Challenger. I drove to my house with total disregard for traffic laws and threw myself on the bed in the guest room. I didn't want to be in the room or on the bed that I had planned on sharing with Sookie. Then for the first time since the night my mother died… I cried. I cried for the loss of Sookie and the love and life I so desperately wanted to give her.

**S-POV**

I was a game… I was just a fucking game to him! Well fuck him then! Fuck his stupid beautiful tattoos, fuck his stupid long luscious hair, fuck his perfect smile, fuck him and his amazing body, FUCK HIM! I HATE HIM! _Well then why are you crying Stackhouse?_ I thought to myself.

I returned the truck walked in and quit on the spot. I don't need this job I have plenty of money from my Gran and my Parents (god rest their souls) to get by for a while, and honestly I never want to see another package ever again. I drove home blurry eyed, but thankful I didn't kill anyone. I walked into the house and fell to the ground sobbing. Amelia rushed to me and said.

"Oh my god Sookie! Are you hurt? What happened?" I let her help me into my bed, she cradles behind me and holds me while I sob and shake telling the whole story of what happened in that office. Amelia just takes it all in before she asked.

"These are the earrings he used?" I nod and she says. "Sweetie these are diamonds… like real ones. They look like Tiffany's." I let out another round of sobs and say.

"Oh my God he thinks I'm a whore!" Amelia shushes me and says.

"Let me go get some earrings to change these out with… I'll make sure these get back to him. You never have to see him again. It will be okay." I nodded and she got up to go get some earrings to borrow. It will be okay… I never have to see him again. _Then why does it feel like it will never be okay again?_

**E-POV**

It has been 17 days since "Armageddon" as I have taken to calling it. I spent the first two weeks sulking and crying in bed. I also changed the locks to my house. That pissed Pam off. Well serves her right. I also haven't spoken to Pam since I left that day. It is taking a toll on her. In fact yesterday I saw a piece of her hair out of place. I know I can't freeze her out forever, but our relationship will never be what it was.

I'm sitting in my office doing paperwork; because that is the only useful thing I can do now that I have lost my muse and no longer feel like picking up a tattoo gun. My passion for everything seems to have gone with Sookie, who I found out quit her job just like I thought. Our delivery guy from FedEx is now old balding and sweaty… I switched us to UPS the other day.

I was fingering Sookies engagement ring under my desk when I heard a knock at my door. Tray walked in with a Tall thin woman who looked like a soccer mom in her yellow twinset and tan a-line skirt. Her hair was chin length and she had very severe bangs. Tray was eye fucking her like she was a steak, For a guy who looks like a fucking biker who is not afraid to go back to prison he sure does pick em' wholesome looking. Tray peeled his eyes away from her and said.

"Hey Eric, this is Sookies Roommate Amelia." I was stunned; I finally have the connection to Sookie that I need sitting right in front of me. I ushered her into the room with a greeting and clutched Sookies ring hoping that this will make it so I can have something more than just her ring to hold onto, maybe I can get a message to her… tell her I love her? I had wasted 2 fucking years dancing around her and after feeling what it could be like for her to be gone forever I will do anything to repair this.

"I can't stay long I need to get back home. I'm just returning these to you." She held out a Ziploc baggie containing the earring I pierced Sookies ears with. I took the bag and I let out a high pitches sigh of hurt and let my head fall to my desk. This isn't an olive branch from Sookie… this is her getting closure.

I can see how my life is going to go from here. I'm going to be bitter and alone forever. My sister will have kids that will hate me because Uncle Eric is a jerk and I will end up lying on my death bed still clutching the ring that I bought for the only woman I ever loved, but waited too long to tell and lost her forever. Maybe that life will be punctuated by me seeing Sookie from afar with her perfect fucking straight laced husband, who wears polo shirts and khaki pants and beautiful children who will look like her. I was trying to hold back my tears until this chick leaves, but honestly I don't give a shit.

"What the hell is your problem? You're the one who fucking played Sookie and her innocence like a fiddle!" I looked at her and took in her pained expression when she saw my face. I wiped the errant tear away hoping she didn't see me just lose a man card.

"My problem is my sister had no fucking idea what the hell she was talking about. My problem is I lost the most wonderful woman before I even had a chance to have her. My problem is that I love her and I have this ring…" I raised my hand above the desk to show it to her. "And now I'll never get to tell her how much I love her and that I knew over a year ago that she was the girl for me." I paused my voice was starting to crack and I wanted to keep some dignity before I went back home to wallow in my guest room for another two weeks. "I wasted so much time… and now I lost her, I don't even know her last name. She is never going to know!" I was hyperventilating; I slipped the ring back on my pinky where it will have to take up permanent residency because of what and idiot I am. I went to stand up and leave… I just couldn't be here anymore. I pushed past her stunned face and went back to my house. I drew all of the curtains to block out the sun.

"Fuck Arizona! I FUCKING HATE THIS PLACE!" I yelled into my empty house, when I realized this state is so fucking bright I can't even wallow in a dark room.

**S-POV**

"Sook, I don't think it was a game to him!" Amelia shouted as I lay on her bed.

"How do you know that all that 'I love he'r stuff wasn't bullshit?" Amelia sighed and said.

"You weren't there… He was man crying." I gave her a look and said.

"I'm sorry what?" She rolled he eyes and said.

"You know when a guy is so upset he can't help but cry so he tries to pass it off as anger." I nodded; I did know what she meant. Jason did that when Gran died.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I said in an exasperated tone.

"Well Tray said he hasn't been back since I brought him the earrings. Apparently his cell is also off and he disconnected his land line." I nodded urging her to continue. "The first time I fucked Tray he gave me Eric's address." She dangled a slip of paper in front of me and I snatched it.

"Should I go to him?" I asked.

"No Sookie, use that as a coaster!" Amelia yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"Get the fuck out of bed Sookie Stackhouse and go get your man! Also I think you two should read a book or two on communication." I laughed at her and jumped into the shower. I washed, scrubbed and shaved every inch of my skin. I got out and blew my hair dry and put it into 40's style victory rolls to match the white with red flowers, pin up style dress that I plan on wearing. I put on a little mascara and some gloss and I was ready to go. The last thing I did was slip my feet into Amelia's red patent leather peep toe fuck me pumps. I got in my car and put his address into my GPS. I promptly got out of my car and walked to his house after I figured out he lived on the block behind me. _Mental Note: meet the neighbors! _

**E-POV**

I was lying on my couch watching Maury. Possibly not the best choice of programming when I'm depressed, but it will do. My home has not fared well over the last few weeks. There is take-out garbage everywhere and clothing in piles from where ever I stripped it at the moment. There is also a pile of wreckage from the toaster I smashed against the wall for toasting a smile into my bread when I was not in the mood to see a smile. In retrospect I may have been seeing things. I heard the door bell ring and I just called out from my couch.

"Fuck off Pam!" I heard it again accept this time it was also followed by a knock.

"I said for you to go fuck off Pamela!" I grabbed the remote and turned up the volume to tune out my stupid sister. I heard the knocking a few more times before it stopped. Good she left. I turned the volume back down and went back to the baby mammas on the screen. A few moments later I heard heels clicking on my entryway. I covered my head with a pillow and groaned.

"Eric, why did you get a tattoo of a unicorn on your ass?" My fingers gripped the pillow. I was sure I was hearing things, and if I wasn't I was cursing myself for not doing laundry when I ran out of clothes. Here I am lying stark naked on my couch in my nasty ass house with who I hope is Sookie standing behind me.

"Eric?" she said again. I suppose laying very still is not going to convince her I'm not here so I guess I have to talk. Without moving the pillow I said.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how did you get in here?" She giggled… ahhh it's like music, and said.

"I popped your screen on the front window. You really should lock those anyone could just walk right in."

"Noted." I said, not really sure how to deal with this and more than a little curious why she's here in the first place.

"Soooooo, why are you laying on your couch naked in the middle of the day watching trash television?" She asked I felt her move the garbage off of the couch and take a seat by my head.

"I ran out of clothes and there is nothing good on during the day. All My Children starts in an hour so I have that to look forward to." She laughed again and took the pillow off of my head and ran her fingers through my nasty matted hair and said.

"Do you want to go take a shower? I will wait here for you until you're done. I took my first one in 6 days today and let me tell you it was magical." I tipped my head up to look at her. She looked like a vintage pinup, I know I'm running out of real estate but I know what my next tattoo with be.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, she laughed and said.

"You smell like a garbage can, a cute garbage can, but still a garbage can." I lit up and looked at her.

"You think I'm cute?" She playfully shoved my shoulder and said.

"GARBAGE CAN! Now go take a shower, I'm not going anywhere." I started to peel myself off the couch, which I was now regretting getting leather in Arizona and headed up stairs to shower. I noticed Sookie had turned around to give me some privacy, but if I have it my way she will have an all access pass to my nudity from now on.

I ran into my bathroom and started the shower. I riffled through my stuff looking for anything that could be considered clean. Luckily I found a clean pair of boxers in the back of my closet that still had the tag on them. It was like a sign from God. I brought them into the bathroom and got in the shower. I lathered rinsed and repeated my hair (yes it was that bad) I also washed my body three times… just to be sure. I got out and brushed my matted hair causing me a ton of pain and put it in a low pony tail. I put on deodorant and a quick spray of cologne and slipped on the boxers. She would have to forgive me it was really the best I could do.

I walked down stairs to get back to Sookie and noticed that the garbage mine field on the stairs was gone. That's odd; did I hire a maid in a drunken stupor? I saw a huge pile of clothes sorted into lights and darks sitting next to my garage door. And the bottom floor seems to be completely devoid of all the nasty things that have accumulated since 'Armageddon'. I saw Sookie walking out of my kitchen carrying two huge bags of trash towards my front door where she had stacked up probably 15 others. I rushed over to her taking the bags and said.

"Oh my god, please don't clean my house. Normally it is not like this… it's been a rough few weeks." She gave me a sad smile and said.

"Yeah, I know." She took my hand and ran her finger over her ring that was sitting in my pinky and said.

"Do you want to sit down and talk?" I gave her hand a squeeze and said.

"I would really love that." I quickly added "My sister is an idiot." Sookie laughed and followed me to the couch and said.

"I figured that out." She took both of my hands but I spoke first.

"How did you find me? Not that I'm complaining… I'm glad that you're here."

"Amelia slept with Tray and got your address. She told me what happened in your office and that this was all a huge misunderstanding. She also bought us some books on communication." I laughed and then asked.

"Your roommate slept with Tray just to get my address?"

"The first time yes, the second, third, fourth and fifth times were just for fun. I also don't think the dinners and movies had anything to do with it either." I had on my 'wow' face and Sookie nodded.

"They are like the freaking odd couple."

"I know right?" I said as I took in the fact that Tray apparently had a secret thing for soccer mom types. I felt like there was no time like the present to tell her what I needed to say and I didn't want to waste any more time with her, so I just said it.

"Sookie, I have been in love with you for well over a year and over the last two I have ordered tons of shit I don't need just so I could get to see you. That day I filled your truck with boxes of packing peanuts just so I could ask you out on a date. She looked stunned for a moment but then said.

"I graduated a year ago with my degree in accounting, but I kept the job with FedEx because I had fallen in love with you also." In that moment I must have lost any and all control I may have ever had. I grabbed Sookie and sat her straddling my lap as I crashed my lips to hers. Her skin was soft and warm. She smelled like vanilla and coconuts. Her hands were all over me; she pulled the elastic out of my hair and started scratching her nails on my scalp. It was everything I could do not to purr like a cat… it felt so fucking good.

I reached around behind her never breaking the kiss and felt around for the zipper of her dress. I finally found it and I started to tug on it and I paused to gauge her reaction. She shimmied a little to urge me on and I smiled against her mouth as I drew the zipper all the way down to the crest of her hips. She leaned away for a moment to pull the dress away from her body. He breast were perfect! They are huge and real! They aren't saggy, also the nipple to boob ratio is spot on. No dinner plate nips for her!

"I am so sorry." I said as I stared at her body. She must have taken my comment wrong because she started to cover her chest with her arms. Well we can't have that, now can we?

"What I meant was I'm so sorry that my fantasy version of you was so shitty. I have an excellent imagination, but it did your body no justice."She laughed and grabbed both of my hands placing them over her breasts. I whimpered as she recaptured my mouth. After half an hour of dry humping I decided to move us upstairs to my room. Ironically the only room that doesn't need fresh sheets is the place I want to have her the most. I slid my hands under her ass kneading and squeezing as I stood up and made my way to the stairs.

I tossed her on the bed and took her dress the rest of the way off. I also ripped her panties in half and tossed the scraps where only I would know to look… those were mine now. I took off my boxers and crawled on top of her. Her eyes were raking over me and asked.

"Where do you put new tattoos?" I laughed at her choice of timing for a question and said.

"I have some space on my legs and my left ass cheek is pretty empty." She gave a breathy laugh as she slid a hand down to stroke my length and said.

"Don't put any on this; I don't want it out of commission for and length of time." I laughed and said.

"Will do." as I slid down her body to take in the view. I spread her lips with my thumbs and blew cool air causing her the whimper with need. I also noticed that she was well groomed and she has a little furry star on her front. I ran my index finger over it and said.

"Nice." She just gave a muffled 'furumhuhh' in response as I licked her nub and drove a finger into her already very wet center. I continued to lick, suck and pump her core until she cried out.

"Oh my God Eric! I'm so close… don't stop, please don't stop." I had no plans on stopping… ever. I curled my finger in her and stroked her straight to the edge and said.

"Open your eyes Lover I want to watch you come." Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine. I drew her nub into my mouth and nibbled a little as I curled my fingers with more pressure. She drew in a sharp breath and screamed out my name as I felt her walls clench around me. I licked up every drop of her sweet nectar that she offered and kissed my way back up her body until I met her lips. She was doing that scalp scratching thing again and it was making me even harder than I was before. She pulled away and said.

"Oh My God, I need you inside of me right now!" I was more than willing to comply with her demands. I reached into my night stand and pulled out a condom. Thank God I had the good sense the check the expiration date because it was not good. In fact everyone I pulled out was expired. I growled as I rooted through my night stand desperately. Sookie pulled me to her and said.

"Are you clean? Because I'm on the pill and haven't been with anyone in 2 years." I nodded and said.

"I'm clean it's been 18 months for me." She looked startled and asked.

"Really?" I laughed and said.

"What do you take me for, some sort of hussy?" She laughed but it quickly died as I lined up with her entrance. I pushed inside of her, it was like going home. Our eyes never parted and we shared explosive passionate kisses as I moved in and out of her.

"This is the best, this is right." I said over and over as I buried my face in her neck, licking and sucking the soft skin there. Marking her, so every man that sees her will know that's she's mine… she's finally mine. I did notice that I was quickly approaching my peak. Going 18 months without sex, where as good for my feelings was bad for my stamina. I dropped my hand between us and started rubbing her nub and said.

"Are you close Lover? Please be close." I felt her walls start to flutter and she whimpered and nodded. I changed the angle slightly and pressed harder on her nub sending her flying over the edge. Her climax drew out my own and we came with each other's names on our lips. I rolled us over without pulling out of her and rested her body on my own. I ran my fingers up and down the soft skin of her back while I enjoyed the feelings of her both on and around me.

"I think we should discuss our relationship." Sookie finally said after our breathing and heart rates returned to normal. She was tracing the lines of the Viking ship on my side while we spoke.

"Okay where do you want to start?"

"I want to be exclusive." I laughed a little and thought 'umm ya, no shit' but only said.

"Gladly." She smiled.

"I want to know when you bought that ring on your pinky and why." I sighed and decided honestly was the best policy.

"I bought it a little over a year ago. I went to the Gem Show with my sister in Tucson and I saw it and knew it was yours. I remembered talking to you earlier in that week and you had said you liked vintage style jewelry, so when I saw it I knew it was for you. That was when it kind of dawned on me that I wanted to marry you." She laid her face on my chest and asked.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I sighed and said.

"Because I'm a chicken, all of my smooth charm goes flying out the window when you're in the room and I turn into an idiot. I had the earrings for a month before I got the balls to put my plan into action."

"Those were too expensive." She said looking up to meet my eyes.

"No they weren't I wouldn't buy you something unless I wanted you to have it. In fact I still have them and I want you to take them back." She nodded and laid her head back down.

"I don't need presents okay. Say it with me 'I will not buy Sookie any more expensive gifts.' Okay?" I chuckled a little causing me to stiffen within her at the friction.

"I will not buy Sookie any more expensive gifts…. Unless I think she needs it and that is totally at my discretion." She playfully smacked my side and screeched.

"Eric!" I tried to look innocent and said.

"What?"

"No more presents." She tried to level me with a look, but just ended up looking like a pissed of kitten.

"We'll see."

"Stop it." I smiled and said.

"No thanks, I'm cool."

"Eric, I'm serious." I guess I made a face she did not approve of and she pinched my nip.

"Shit woman!" I exclaimed, rubbing my now tender nip.

"I said no more presents…"

"Fine!" I said, but muttered under my breath. "Unless you're not near my nipples."

"Eric!" She yelled again.

"What?" I said again with fake innocence, and moved inside of her completely ready for round two.

"Stop that." She moaned.

"Really?" I asked as I squeezed her breasts and rolled her nipples.

"No, I'm a liar."

"I thought so." I said as I grabbed her hips and guided her up and down my length while her breasts bounced up and down in front of my face. Round two was possibly better than round one… just saying.

Later after we fucked in the shower when we were supposed to be getting cleaned up and I finally got some laundry done so I won't have to go naked anymore. We went to go get some 'grubby' clothes from her house so she can help me clean my hell hole of a house. I tried to tell her no, but she just said she would break back in and clean it in the night if I refused. I was not about to deny her anything when she started to get a miffed look so I followed her out the front door and into the blistering asshole heat.

"Where's your car?" I asked, not seeing anything in my driveway or on the street.

"I walked."

"In those?" I indicated to the fuck me heels she was wearing.

"Yup, follow me." I shrugged and followed her. About 3 minutes later we were walking up a driveway that had Trays truck parked in it. I was dumbstruck.

"You seriously have been living 2 streets behind me all this time and I never fucking knew?"

"Yup, its messed up huh?" She unlocked the door and walked in.

"I should have gotten to know the neighbors." I muttered to no one in particular. She looked at me with a smile and said.

"You know I said that also." We were walking back towards her room and I heard the unmistakable sounds of really kinky sex. I hope Tray is alright… he is screaming really loud. I cocked an eyebrow at Sookie and she laughed.

"They have been fucking like this since the day she went to see you. I don't even know if he has been home for more than five minutes." I heard the sounds of electric sex toys and stared at the door horrified. I turned to Sookie and said.

"Grab some clothes for tomorrow… I would hate to have you sleep deprived." She tilted her head and tapped her lips as if to pretend to think about it and said.

"Oh alright, you twisted my arm."

That night we cleaned my house and I put the ring on Sookies finger. 8 months later we were married and Amelia went into labor at our reception. I thought Tray was going to have a stroke. I used to think he was a tough guy, but he's a total softy of Amelia and his baby girl Lotus. On our wedding night I showed Sookie the tattoo I got of a blond pinup girl on my leg. She instantly recognized the outfit and face and knew it was her. She cried and said I wasted some of the little space I have left, but I spent that whole night showing her that it was not a waste to me.

A little less than a year later Sookie and I welcomed out first child into the world. Alex Corbett Northman was a little hellion form birth. Pam and Sookie think he's just like me. I however don't see this issue because he is always good for Daddy. The night Alex was born Stan asked Pam to marry him and I was surprised to find out that they had been together since I brought her to work in the shop when she was 18. They did a really good job of hiding it because I had no idea they even liked each other let alone were in love.

Sookie worked in the shop with the rest of us and Alex just became a fixture. When Alex turned two years old Sookie finally let me give her, her first Tattoo. It was Alex's name on the inside of her right wrist in black ink. I got a matching one, but it was more on my palm than wrist. I was so excited about giving Sookie a tattoo that that night we fucked all over the shop while Pam was watching Alex, thus creating our second child Stella.

Stella was born upstairs in our house in the master bath. Sookie had gotten into some hippy new age crap via Amelia and thought a home birth was a great idea. That was until she realized there would be no epidural this time. Sookie broke my hand with her kung fu grip that night and I spent the first 6 weeks of Stella Adel Northman's life trying to keep the baby poop off of my cast. It also gave me an excuse to take time off from the shop. We were all a little let down the first day I went back to work after that.

Pam and Stan adopted a little girl from China soon after Stella was born and Pam had her tubes tied because "you don't mess with perfection." Sally and Stella were thick as thieves after the first time we laid them next to each other in a crib. I can already tell these two are going to be trouble together as teenagers.

I'm standing here in my kitchen with my wife who is pregnant with our third child, feeding her bacon while Alex and Stella run around our feet getting syrup on everything. I gaze into her eyes and place my hand on her stomach and look at the Stella and Alex tattoos on the insides of her wrists, realizing that every dream that ever mattered to me has finally come true. It may have taken us a long time, but we finally got out happy ending.

_**fin**_


End file.
